Bad Romance
by BeautifulDisaster18
Summary: This story is based upon real life events. Names were changed to protect the identities of those involoved. lol. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Date

I waited in anticipation for him to arrive at my house. I couldn't believe I'd finally said yes to his question. I couldn't believe I was going to go on a date with him. I had made sure that I kept my crush on him completely unknown to anyone and everyone. As his car pulled up in front of my townhouse I got more nervous than I had ever been. He got out of the car as we met half way he hugged me and led me to his car.

It was a typical date just going to the movies. Though we planned on getting to know each other (not really seeing the movie). First he looked back at me, blushing like crazy; he managed to get a "Hi!" out. Of course I returned a "Hi." To him. We talked about music pretty much the whole way there. When we got out his mom made sure to let it be known that she was the cool type of mom."Now whenever you want me to pick you up give me a call Sasuke, just make sure it's before 2 in the morning or we might get in some trouble!" Sasuke smiled and laughed a little. "You have fun you two!" said his mom before she sped out of the lot.

We walked hand in hand into the movie theatre. I was surprised at how outgoing he was before we were dating in comparison to how shy he was acting now. He was even so shy that he barely talked we texted back in forth about what we should do. We were sitting in the area known as the makeout hideout. Though in reality it was known for much more than that. Finally he brought up the question…

The text read, "So Sakura, what type of kiss should our first kiss be?"

I was shocked that he randomly asked me this, my reply was, "Well one of those kisses that go from one real quick kiss into full on makeout!"

I handed him back my phone he read the message and smiled. "What about right now?" he said. I was surprised that he actually had spoken out loud. I smiled. I guess that was a yes to him because he started to lean in. He grabbed my face and we embraced in the type of first kiss I was hoping for! Though things escalated quickly I found myself on top of him grabbing his hair pulling him closer to me. I couldn't stop! For a moment I lost all control I didn't care who saw or what people would say I was letting my hormones take me over.

We'd finally stopped after 1 hour of kissing nonstop! He looked me straight in the eyes and said "I've liked you for a long time, I think that after what just happened…" he paused I was so scared thoughts raced through my mind, (was I really that bad does he not like me anymore no what have I done!!!) He finished his sentence "I think I may love you!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, am I dreaming? What's going on? This can't be happening, it's impossible! How does this true thing of pure beauty really love me I mean it's me! Sakura Haruno! The girl that everyone knew but nobody liked! The girl that was constantly picked on in school. The anti popular! How could Sasuke Uchiha like me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble

We continued talking throughout the night. I had finally accepted the fact that maybe I was awake and that he really could love me. It was an amazing yet horrific feeling. Being in love wasn't all fun and games, it wasn't just a slice of cherry pie; in short it's not easy! My mind was consumed in the happy and frightening thoughts of what could come of me and Sasuke Uchiha. On one hand we could end up happily ever after, but on the other heartbreak is always the evil shadow lurking at the end of the tunnel.

At this very moment, I was wrapped up in him. Everything about him drew me in as he was the predator and I was his prey. His eyes were a beautiful dark charcoal with tints of blue, his hair matching his beautiful, fierce eyes. His voice was so smooth, yet also melodic and harmonistic. He was so mysterious and dark. Though people always perceived him to be this heartless teen, I could see through his dark exterior, I could tell he had a light within him that shined brighter than any other light I've ever experienced!

I didn't want to leave his side. I wanted this night to last forever. I felt so love struck! My cell was vibrating constantly, but I left it be. I thought it was my jealous and overly obsessed ex-boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki, but it was my worried father. He was probably wondering where I was. After all, he knew Sasuke could be trouble at times. I promised to return home at 10:30 pm, but it was now an hour later. I knew this would mean punishment, but at the moment I didn't care it the clock struck midnight or even later! Finally, at about 1:30 am, his mom pulled in to the parking lot. I acted cool about the very late tardy, even though inside I was scared for what was to approach me at my house.

As we pulled down my street I kissed Sasuke one last time before my father could get a hold of me! I got out of the car at approximately 1:45 am. My dad started to scream and yell calling Sasuke's mother immature, and inconsiderate. None of his punches or words hurt me, except for the very last words that he said, "You will never see that boy ever again!" The tears started to fill my eyes before I ever grasped the fact that I was actually crying. I began screaming, lashing out on everyone! I even began making suicide threats; I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Every time I fall in love something automatically ruins everything!

Later on that night, I snuck the phone to talk to Sasuke. I was still crying, but his voice calmed me down. I thought at this point that I was never going to smile, never going to laugh, never going to be happy ever again! Then the words he spoke rescued me like a knight in shining armor "Don't worry baby it's ok, I love you!"

It all felt surreal, these kinds of things just didn't happen to me, and for once in my lifetime things were going right. Well that is if my dad would take back what he'd said. If not…….we may have another Romeo & Juliet on our hands.


End file.
